


2x07 "Blood at the Wheel"

by acrazyobsession



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e07 Blood At The Wheel, F/M, Gen, Rants, What the Phrack is up with these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: My thoughts on how well Phryne and Jack handle their relationship struggles in this episode. I'm kidding. Rather, it is a rant about how there is a definite lack of communication that leads to a very devastating ending.





	2x07 "Blood at the Wheel"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a recap of the episode. My thoughts, however, are chronological as I work through the episode. I am always open to comments whether you agree or disagree. Discussion is my life. This same analysis was posted on my tumblr (I am acrazyobsession over there as well).

When I first watched this episode, I really loved it. The fact that Jack was finally admitting his feelings out loud had my shipper heart a-flutter. However, now that I have watched the episode a couple times and have seen the overarching story of their relationship, I am actually very frustrated - and it seems that I am not alone in this feeling. First off, as foxspirit1928 pointed out in [“What the Phrack?!” Dynamic Duo](https://foxspirit1928.tumblr.com/post/117378615607/foxspirit1928-the-what-the-phrack-dynamic),there is a complete lack of real communication in this episode. More specifically, their lack of ability to talk about their emotions. 

Phryne walks onto the scene of the car accident like she would any other crime scene. She had no idea what had gone through his mind on his drive over. His words aren’t necessarily out of the ordinary either; however, they are delivered much more harshly than he would typically give them. There is no humor in his tone. The conversation increases in tension and Phryne is right when she points out: _“Because that usually doesn't bother you.”_ Up until this point, I think that the actions on both sides are called for. Jack is still in shock and Phryne is just reacting to his unusual stubbornness. At the end of the scene she actually looks like she is wondering “what the hell was that?”

The next scene, Phryne is waiting at the track for Jack. She is her normal chipper self, teasing him about how he needn’t have driven separately. Again, Jack is much more harsh with his reply of _“On police business, I drive the police motor car.”_ Even if in the previous scene she suspected he was in a bad mood or that something was bothering him, it seems natural for her to not think it is her fault - he hasn’t given her any reason to believe it is. So why wouldn’t she act like her normal self? Her comment about how if he had driven with her, he would have gotten there faster was in bad taste; but to her credit she did not know this was adding fuel to the fire. can’t quite tell, but I think Jack has a slight negative reaction to Pepper’s _“But even the most committed woman driver must bow to nature. Women are biologically unsuited to driving”_ comment. As much as Jack hates that she is reckless, he doesn’t agree with Pepper’s opinion of women. It could also be that he wishes he agreed with Pepper? And maybe Jack is just made enough with her at this point that he doesn’t totally disagree with him. Phryne then comments: _“I seem to be able to handle my Hispano-Suiza without any trouble. Don't I, Inspector?”_ He replies: “I doubt a police officer is the right person to ask.” and her facial reaction with a slight cock of her head is absolutely perfect. Again, she is taken aback by his tone. There is no doubt at this point that she knows something is up with him.

I do like that no matter how upset he might be with her (or the emotional state he finds himself in), Jack still lets her lead the conversation with both Claude and Pepper. But the physical distance between them hurts, and I think reflects the emotional distance he is trying to put between them. He doesn’t know what he is feeling but his instinct, at this point, is to distance himself from her. So his change in tone helps him push her away - disrupt their usual banter and discussion.

Upon investigating some more on her own, Phryne heads back to City South to talk with Jack - as per usual. Even if she hadn’t quite had reason to confront him before, she certainly would have at this point. As she questioningly looks over to the empty bottle in the trash and we see the glass of alcohol on the floor, her curiosity increases.

I would think after the earlier events, her curiosity would have jumped a little more quickly to concern. Her comment:_ “Can we be friends again?”_ points to the fact that she has noticed that he has been on edge with her and that they are kind of on the outs at the moment. At least she admits to that. And the sight of the booze has her a little concerned. But she doesn’t keep it serious, she jabs with _“In spite of my cavalier approach to driving?...Too fast for what? A milk cart?”_. If there were no romantic attraction, their friendship alone would have had her giving more than a questioning look after seeing the empty bottle. But the unfamiliar feelings that she is feeling have her keeping it inside. Why wouldn’t she ask him?? It’s so frustrating!

So, instead of a “Jack, what’s really going on?” she goes in with _“I would suggest you could apologise to me by offering me a drink, but... given your lack of supplies and your new penchant for drinking alone, I'll settle for sitting in on your interview with Claude.”_ This kind of quip would have been more appropriate earlier in the day, but after what she has already witnessed today, and then the sight of him obviously disheveled, embarrassed, uncomfortable, and with an empty bottle of booze in his trash, she says this? 

He shoots off a: _“As it happens, my shift finished an hour ago. Goodnight, Miss Fisher.”_ As he walks to the door to show her out, you can tell she is concerned or wondering what is wrong, yet she still doesn’t question him! 

And then Jack lets Millie have it. _“Even though those actions were delinquent, malicious and with utter disregard for Miss Haynes' well-being! Let alone anyone else on the road!”_ Though Phryne is almost pleading with him, she doesn’t see that he is actually just redirecting his anger. He even casts her an angry glance while spewing the words out. And then that night they are at her house for a nightcap and a game of draughts? This scene is where it really starts to get me. She has just witnessed him come unglued on a suspect. Add this to the drinking and out-of-character remarks, she should not be having a typical “discussion about the case over nightcaps” conversation with him. It’s one thing if he were having a bad day, but this has been multiple days of him being “off”. And she is questioning him about being distracted from the game and makes jokes: _“You come here, you drink my whisky, you accept my help and you won't even do me the courtesy of trying to beat me.”_ And Jack, as upset as he is, he still came over for a nightcap and is discussing the case - even if he is distracted. This relationship is important to him and he is trying to get back to normal. But he keeps coming back to her driving. Though I don’t think that is the only thing that could possibly be bothering him. He is obviously in so much pain. But….he finally tells her why he is so “off his game”. I like that she responds with _“Well, I'm still here.”_ And she doesn’t say it flippantly. She says it very caringly.

Because she is a very caring person - which is why so much of this episode just doesn’t make sense. Yes, she doesn’t want to change for any man, but she has a good heart. I have to think that she does care for him - even if she is only willing to admit it as a friend - and that she could simmer down the recklessness for his sake - even just a little. His response:_ “No thanks to your driving”_ hurts us and it hurts her. But what can she say to that?

After that scene, I wasn’t expecting her to start off the next day a completely different person - that is definitely not who she is. She is back on the case, looking fabulous in furs and a while cloche, and faking her way through another situation. She and Jack conduct another interrogation together as if nothing has happened. And then that night he is back for another nightcap. This man really can’t keep away. They really do work well together - you can’t deny that. He has gotten used to bouncing ideas off of her and has come to truly respect her opinion. He is much less angry with her at this point. He seems more at ease; he got it off his chest. But now it is out there and he is waiting - we are waiting - for her to do something about it or say something about it. But she is so distracted and lost in the new clues of the case that she lets him walk out of the house with an_ “Of course”_. It was painful to watch him stand there as he looks at her. It was like he made his decision at that point. I don’t really know what I expected her to say. Or what I wanted her to say. Oh but it should have been such a good turning point!! Does she think that he is okay with everything now? He yelled and explained why he was upset and now he is fine and they can carry on? Is that why she let him leave?

But then she waltzes into his office, sits on his desk, and eats his toast. He seems almost normal, and even his response to her “dalliance” comment: _“Not in some people's eyes”_ is light-hearted and not thrown at her like his comments from a few days before. It isn’t until after she leaves that he seems a little phased.

What is going on in his head? Has he come to the conclusion that he can live with her recklessness? Would they have been fine if she hadn’t been Phryne Fisher and gone and done something stupid? But she does. She really is just helping those she loves, but she plays games with him and I think it is the last straw for him. Didn’t she say in a previous episode something about what she could do with a garter? So she hinders his investigation by holding him up at the door and then sabotages his car. Then she puts herself and everyone else in danger on the course [that was the shortest race ever btw].

The last scene really made me upset. I just wanted to shake her when I see that smile on her face when she hears Jack knock. Why on earth would she feel that it was going to be a good evening. Is she in denial or just oblivious of how her actions affect him? Though I have to give her credit, she does pick up on it pretty quickly that it’s not over. But it is clear that she doesn’t take things seriously enough: 

P-_ “It was only a small delay.” _

J- _“Engineered by you, once again to your own advantage.”_

P- _“I know we have some minor points of contention, Jack. But we enjoy uncovering the truth together, don't we?_ [though she is saying all of this with a smile, she is slightly uncomfortable and possibly worried]

J- _“Therein lies the problem.”_

P-_ “What do you mean?”_ [she seems to genuinely question him]

J-_ “When I thought it was you … in that wreckage... I found it unbearable.”_

P- _“Sounds serious.”_

J- _“It is.”_

P-_ “I am who I am, Jack. I can't give that up.”_ [this is such a crock]

J-_ “I'm not asking you to give it up. I would never ask you to do that.”_

P- _“So you're giving up me instead? What we do best, us, together. You'd sacrifice that? If you did that, Jack, I would feel... I would feel like it was you lying in that wreckage. Please, can you think about that?” _

And this is where she gets you, because she is genuinely heartbroken. She is so used to being the one who pushes away from these relationships. And here she is the one wanting to stay. There is a realization but she is still using her same excuse of ‘I am who I am’. I feel that it is her go to - her crutch - but does she really believe that anymore? Looking at him with those tears in his eyes, how can she not just give in and be whoever he wants her to be?? Or at the very least try to be less reckless - that wouldn’t be stripping her of who she is. 

omgimsarahtoo mentioned in a comment that Phryne_"s__pends this episode certain that if she can just act “normal” enough, this - whatever it is - that Jack is going through will blow over.” _I hadn’t really thought of it this way. But it makes a lot of sense. It explains why she didn’t say anything to him when she could obviously see something was wrong. And it makes the ending scene much less frustrating! I couldn’t understand why she was smiling when she heard Mr. B let Jack in. It confounded me that she could be so clueless as to the severity of the situation. But if you look at it with the idea that she needed it to all be back to normal - because as omgimsarahtoo also said, _“for her, the gift of his friendship is as important, if not more, than any physical relationship they might have”_ \- it’s actually incredibly heartbreaking. And then her desperate plea of: “I would feel like it was you lying in that wreckage” makes even more sense.

I feel that the episode before this one (“Marked for Murder”) was a turning point for Phryne. At the footy game, when he puts his scarf around her neck, there is a moment when her eyes flutter. There is just a certain look in her eye that looks like “I think I might really love this man.” I think that scares her. So, in "Blood at the Wheel", the fact that he is putting his feelings out there is just too much for her. She hasn’t had a chance to process her own feelings and here he is with all of his feelings. I think they needed this time apart to deal with the flood of emotions and realize how important they are to each other. She isn’t going to change, though later in “Unnatural Habits” when Jack asks her to stay away from the docks, I have to give her credit. She did actually sit down at the kitchen table and for a minute followed his urging even admits, _“The Inspector's right. It's far more dangerous than I imagined.”_ But she wouldn’t be Phryne Fisher if she didn’t get herself into scrapes, so the very next minute she decides,_ “But I am well armed and an excellent shot”_ \- which is one of the things he loves about her and wouldn’t want to change. But, I saw growth in her that she was willing to think about doing as he asked. That made me very happy. 

So, in the grand scheme of things, “Blood at the Wheel” is a vital development in their relationship.

[Screencap Source](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cap-that.com%2Fmiss-fisher%2F&t=NDM1ZjEwNzA0MTc2NzVmMjlhMjkzYjhkMTdhMDliYTFhODY4ZTdmZixWMUM5cU1Yeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AaT4LfqBgYZx_BJj2mMRaAw&p=https%3A%2F%2Facrazyobsession.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187006172398%2Fmy-thoughts-blood-at-the-wheel&m=1)


End file.
